1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of walk-behind lawn mowers. More specifically, it relates to walk-behind, self-propelled lawn mower having a rearwardly extending platform on which the mower operator can stand during mower use. The platform is preferably pivotally mounted to the mower deck to extend rearwardly from between the rear wheels. The platform may be a heavy gauge steel plate. The pivotal mounting is preferably accomplished by welding a first metal tube segment to the top of the rear deck, parallel with and spaced inwardly from the rear edge of the deck. The inward spacing permits the portion of the mower deck rearward of the first tube segment to act as abutment means to support the plate in its deployed position. A pair of second tube segments are mounted along an edge of the metal plate so that they are axially aligned and sufficiently spaced apart to axially receive between them the first tube segment. The plate is removably and pivotally secured to the mower by inserting the first tube segment between the second tube segments so that they are substantially co-axial, and then inserting a pin through the tube segments. This arrangement permits the plate to pivot upward against the back of the mower structure to permit the operator to use the mower in a walk-behind mode, and to pivot downward to become substantially parallel with the mower deck to permit the operator to use the mower in a rider mode. The segment of the deck acting as abutment means supports the plate and operator. According to one embodiment, a seat structure may be provided on the platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been tractors and riding lawn mowers permitting the operator to drive them as though they were an automobile. There have also been self-propelled, walk-behind mowers for which steering is accomplished by squeezing levers on opposing mower handle bars. The riding mowers have become prohibitively expensive and cumbersome for may people. On the other hand, the walk-behind, self-propelled mowers are very taxing physically to operate for long periods.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a platform structure for attachment to the rear of a walk-behind, self-propelled mower on which an operator can stand while operating the mower, thereby minimizing fatigue.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a platform structure which pivots against or is removable from the mower when not in use and which may define a door covering a storage space within the mower.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a platform structure which optionally includes an upward extending seat structure.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a mower which converts by pivoting upward or removing the platform structure from a rider type to a walker type, so that there are essentially two types of mowers in one.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a platform structure which is simple and reliable in design and which is inexpensive to manufacture.